Almas Perdidas
by Abrilius
Summary: Alucard y Seras se sienten solos luego de que Integra Hellsing muriera y con ella la organización, pero se darán cuenta que se tienen el uno al otro y así ya no estarán solos


Este es mi tercer fic del Reto Anual del foro **La Mansión Hellsing**

 **Actividad #1:** un fic sobre un shipp (pareja) que NO te guste

 **Pareja:** AlucardxSeras

* * *

 **Almas Perdidas**

::::::::

Alucard y Seras estaban sentados en el pórtico de la mansión Hellsing, por alguna razón no se atrevían a entrar en la casona después de regresar del panteón. Cuando llegaron del funeral Alucard se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico y Seras se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. Nadie dijo durante las siguientes tres horas hasta que Seras rompió el silencio haciendo la pregunta del millón:

—¿Y ahora qué?

Esa era la cuestión _¿y ahora qué?,_ era extraño pero ambos vampiros tenían un sentimiento de orfandad ahora que su jefa había muerto, era raro porque ninguno de ellos había visto a Integra como una madre; para Seras era su mejor amiga, para Alucard era su gran anhelo, la estrella más brillante del firmamento que jamás pudo alcanzar por más que se estirara, por más que la contemplara, esa estrella jamás estaría a su alcance. Pero aún así Integra era para ellos una especie de guía, alguien que les daba un motivo para seguir un rumbo fijo en sus caóticas vidas.

La vida de ambos vampiros era bastante errática hasta que entraron a trabajar en la organización Hellsing. Alucard había vagado por aquí y por allá devorando todas las almas con las que se cruzaba como si fuera un agujero negro, hasta que van Hellsing lo derrotó y a partir de entonces trabajó para la familia Hellsing teniendo un propósito en su vida; sin embargo él sólo luchaba para la organización no para el amo a quien servía. Nunca le había importado tanto un amo hasta que conoció a Integra, ella eran tan… _íntegra,_ una mujer de hierro, valiente, formidable, y a la vez noble y comprensiva. Nunca entendió como un vago juerguista como Arthur pudo criar a alguien tan perfecto como ella. Arthur no la merecía, y Walter, que la traicionó, tampoco la merecía; incluso él mismo no la merecía. Por eso no se atrevió a desobedecer la orden de su ama cuando ella le dijo que no la convirtiera en vampiro, él la respetaba mucho para desobedecerla, creyó que algún día podía hacerla cambiar de opinión pero el orgullo de Integra era más grande que el universo y jamás pudo doblegar a tan férrea dama. Y ahora estaba allí, afuera de la mansión, lamentándose el no haber desobedecido la orden.

Seras también pensaba en lo que había perdido, ella perdió a sus padres siendo muy niña y debido a eso se unió al cuerpo de policías y sólo lo hizo para seguir los pasos de su padre. Nunca pudo encajar en el orfanato, no tenía amigos, tampoco en el cuerpo de policías; hasta que se unió a la organización Hellsing, allí conoció a Pip que aunque al principio le parecía irritante se dio cuenta de que era más honorable y sensible de lo que parecía. Pero él no había logrado sobrevivir a la guerra y se quedó sola con sir Integra hasta que llegó Alucard y ella murió. Su vida siempre había sido un tropiezo tras otro pero en Hellsing se había sentido como en casa por primera vez en su vida, y ahora sin Integra y sin ningún heredero que la suceda todo se volvía confuso, ese era el fin de la organización hellsing y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Ambos vampiros tenían una eterna vida por delante y eso los agobiaba puesto que no tenían un propósito claro, no tenían un motivo ni un objetivo fijos; tenían mucha vida por delante y no sabían qué hacer con ella. Alucard sabía que no podía permanecer para siempre en la mansión así que debería buscar otro rumbo, estaba por decirle a Seras que se fuera con él, pero no quería amarrarla a su lado, quería que ella fuera libre de decidir su destino y decidir qué haría ella de ahora en adelante después de todo ahora ella era una vampiresa completa.

—Seras, no puedo permanecer más tiempo en la mansión, la organización Hellsing ya no existe y nosotros somos vampiros como cualquier otro, no durarán en cazarnos.

—¿Te vas?—. Dijo asustada. —¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, a Rumania supongo, quizás Rusia.

—¿Y yo? ¿Me vas a abandonar?

—Seras tu eres un vampiro verdadero, ya no eres mi sirvienta por lo que no puedo decidir por ti, así que te pregunto ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres seguir tu propio camino y descubrir el mundo por tu cuenta, o quieres venir conmigo y vagar por aquí y por allá a mi lado?

—Quiero estar contigo—. Dijo rápidamente, luego carraspeó y agregó. —He estado sola tanto tiempo, que no quiero seguir sola ni un momento más y menos por toda la eternidad. Tal vez ahora sea un vampiro verdadero pero para mí siempre serás mi maestro.

—No Seras, ya no somos maestro y sirvienta ahora somos compañeros—. Y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. —Somos dos almas perdidas que se hacen compañía mutuamente, estaremos juntos siempre.

—Maestro—. Susurró ella con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas de felicidad.

Alucard se inclinó para darle un delicado beso en la boca que Seras recibió con todo el regocijo que su corazón podía sentir. Estas dos almas perdidas estarían juntas de ahora en adelante dando tropiezos por la vida y errando el camino de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya no estarían solos.

* * *

Ok este fue el primer fic AluSeras que escribo y la verdad que me costó mucho trabajo y no sólo porque no me gusta el shipp sino porque no me imaginaba una relación romántica entre ellos sin tener que cambiarle la personalidad a los personajes, vamos que hasta el beso del final lo sentí muy random (?) pero si no lo ponía creo que no se hubiera notado que es un AluSeras XD


End file.
